Angel Babies
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T for Safety! Enjoy!
1. Angel can be Babies

**AN: Goooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! And welcome new Padawans to the Dark Side. See Gabriel for cookies! Le gaspth! What is this!? Another baby story!? Oh mai lawdy! Y'all getting spoiled! Lol! Anyways, this story was inspired by some art work done by a fellow Deviant. She has given me permission to use her angel babies and make a series of my own! Ah! I'm so excited! This Deviant is a great artist, I love her work! Her name is Kami Diox if you wish to check out her work, or give her some love for letting me make this. You can also find me on Deviant Art, as darksoulkira! You'll also find that Kami and I have the same style. How'd that happen? *shrugs* Maybe Gabriel did it...bastard. Always screwing with me. XD Anyways, sorry for rambling guys and gals. I have nothing to say really. Here and out in real life land. In real life land my face is stuffed with doughnuts. Mmmm doughnuts. Lol! Alrighty guys and gals, since I have nothing to really say let's get going! **

**Summary: A new series featuring Sam and Dean as angel babies! Inspired by Kami Dioxs' Deviant Art comics Angel Babies! She has given me permission to make my own little series! I'm so excited! So Sam and Dean are baby angels and live with Castiel. These are their adventures!**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**Angels' can be Babies! **

The morning light streamed thorugh the closed curtains inside of a peaceful nursery. In the middle of the nursery was a crib, inside the crib were two babies.

Angel babies. One was slightly bigger than other. The one that was slightly bigger had blonde hair and was wearing green footie pajamas with little cartoon kittens on it. His wings matched the color of his hair, but slightly darker and they were high lighted with a emerald green color, just like his eyes.

The smaller baby, had long soft chocolate hair and was wearing blue footie pajamas with little cartoon moose on it. His wings too, matched the color of his hair and were high lighted with a gold color. The baby's eyes were a beautiful hazel color.

The two babies were snuggled together under a blanket their Uncle Gabriel made them. It was a warm fleece blanket with a candy pattern.

The older baby was curled around the smaller in a protective manner, while the younger was curled up tightly into his sibling and was sucking his little thumb.

The two were simply adorable!

Castiel was downstairs humming along to a song on the radio while he made breakfast, knowing well that the older baby would be up soon and hungry.

He was trusted to father these two baby angels and help them grow. Eventually and unfortunately the two babies would grow to be warriors to fight Lucifer and prevent the end of the world. But for now. Castiel promised to keep them safe and give them the love and care they deserved and needed.

The two were suppose to born as humans and to be raised as hunters, but God saw the future and didn't like what He saw, so the babies remained as angels would be raised in a safe loving home in Heaven with their father.

Castiel smiled as he remembered the day he was given the babies to raise as his own. He watched some of the other angels look after the other fledglings and wanted to help. So God made Castiel father to two small baby angels, and Castiel took the job happily.

"Fatherhood is truly amazing." He said to himself.

Back upstairs in the nursery

Dean yawned and stretched. He then rubbed his eyes and looked at his little brother. He smiled. He shook his head at the thumb in his mouth.

"I thought I broke you of that." Dean said with a chuckle.

He stood up carefully and tucked the blanket around his little brother and flapped his tiny wings.

He fluttered out of the crib and landed on his diapered bottom with a groan.

"I really got work on the landing." He said to himself.

Dean then made his way downstairs where he smelled breakfast cooking. He sighed and drooled a little. Castiel was the best cook ever!

"Morning Castiel!" Dean greeted walking up the grown angel.

"Morning Dean." Castiel greeted.

Castiel scooped Dean and lightly swatted his butt. Dean yelped in surprised.

"Cas!" Dean shouted.

"Shh. You'll wake Sam, and you know better to fly. I've told you to wait until your wings grow in." Castiel scolded.

"I'm sorry Cas." Dean apologized.

"I'll let it slide this time, but next time you're getting a time out." Castiel said.

He settled Dean in his high chair and gave him his breakfast. It was Tuesday so it was french toast day. Dean dug in with gusto, making happy noises as he ate.

Castiel smiled and shook his head. He then went upstairs to get Sam.

He came back with a sleepy Sam. His hair stuck up in odds and ends, he still has his thumb in his mouth, he was holding on to the blanket. Sam went to sleep fast and took forever to wake up.

Castiel placed him in his high chair and set a plate of french toast down in front of the sleepy baby.

"Morning Sammy!" Dean beamed at his brother.

Sam blinked owlishly at his older brother and waved to him. Still not yet awake. Dean and Cas thought it was cute. Sam took his thumb out of his mouth and began eating slowly.

After breakfast, dishes were washed, and babies were bathed and dressed, Castiel mentioned of taking them to the park to play for a bit.

"Sounds fun! Can we get pie after wards?" Dean asked putting on his little green shoes.

Castiel chuckled as he brushed Sam's damp hair gently. He bathed the two after they got covered in syrup. Dean went first then was dressed in a little black tee shirt with a lighting bolt, and a pair of jeans. Sam was dressed in a blue tee shirt with some overalls. All his jeans were in the washer.

"You can have pie after lunch." Castiel said firmly.

Dean puffed out his cheeks, but he agreed none the less. As long as he got pie. He loved his pie.

Castiel chuckled and went back to tending with Sam.

"All done Sammy. Get your shoes on and we'll head out." He said.

"Okay." Sam said and scurried to the cubby by the front door where his shoes were. He put on his tiny black sneakers and went back to Cas.

"Alright let's go." Castiel said.

Each baby grabbed a hand and were led to the playground. Castiel would let them run off some energy, and then feed them lunch, then it was naptime. While the babies napped Castiel could get some reading or work done.

But for now, he was happy to watch the babies play.

**Aw! Did I forget to mention the high amounts of cuteness in this? I did? Whoops...Lol! **

**Until Next Time! Kami! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! More to come!**


	2. Playground Spat

**AN: Gooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! It's the weekend and y'all know what that means. Spotty laptop time. So, I'll get this out and curl up with books and maybe paint a little. I don't know. Anyways, I'm so glad you guys and gals like this! Miss Kami loved it! Yay! I'm so glad! :) I love the angel babies! So anyways, got the other stories posted on the board. Go check them out! I got a wonderful message today! You guys and gals melt my heart. I get the warm fuzzies when y'all tell me I inspire you or my stories help you in some way shape or form. Sigh. You all rock and are so awesome! I love you! Alright. Chick flick over. Lol! For now. Dun dun dun duuuuuuuun. Sorry guys and gals. Getting my nightly sugar intake. Got me some cereal. I'm cukoo for Coco Puffs. Pretty sure you knew that. No? Now you do! Lol! Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom. Mmmm cereal. X3 Curse you Gabriel. You and your constant need for sugary treats. Damn. XD Okay, so I like Gabriel and his sugar addiction in all...I'm pretty sure I'm rambling again. Sorry y'all! Let's get going! When we left off, we got a face full of cute and then the babies were off to play! Woot! Let's go see what's going on!**

**CaptainScenemo-Yay! Fuzzy warm feelings and happiness! **

**StyxxsOmega-Thank you darling! Here's the next chapter for ya! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**Playground Spat**

The angels made it to the park and saw other fledglings at play. Castiel knelt down and looked at the two babies sternly.

"You two know the rules and stay close to each other-" Castiel was cut off by Dean.

"And stay within eye sight. We know. Can we play now?" Dean asked rolling his eyes.

Castiel smiled and nodded.

"I'll be right here like usual. Go on, have fun." Castiel said.

Dean took Sam by the hand and off they went to play. Dean led Sam to the swings, and settled him on one and gently pushing him. Sam loved the swings, Dean didn't really have a favorite. He was content keeping Sam happy.

Castiel say back and watched his babies play. He smiled at Anna when she settled next to him.

"Good morning Castiel." She smiled.

"Good morning Anna. How are you and your fledgling?" He asked.

"We're doing well. Are your babies here?" Anna asked.

"Yes. They're over there at the swings." Castiel gestured to the swings.

"Aw. How sweet is Dean? Always caring for his sibling." Anna asked.

"Yes. Dean is highly protective of him, and tends to insist on caring for Sam himself." Cas said.

"But he is just a baby himself." Anna said with half shock half awe.

"I do not think it matters. Dean would care for his brother no matter what." Cas said with pride.

Anna smiled at that and joined Cas in watching their fledglings play.

"Hey Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"You want to go make a castle? Maybe we can make an Impala!" Dean asked.

"Okay big brother." Sam smiled.

He let Dean lead him to the sandbox and they got started on their sand car. They were having fun when Uriel came over and started trashing their castle.

"Hey!" Dean shouted.

"Uriel why'd you do that?" Sam asked quietly.

Sam was a shy guy. He usually let Dean do all the talking.

"Because I can and I'm older." Uriel said smugly.

"I say it's cause you're a dick." Dean smirked.

"Dean!" Sam scolded quietly.

Dean looked back at Sam with a look that said "stay out of it, I got it!" Sam shrunk back a little. Dean felt a little bad but would apologize later.

"Apologize Uriel!" Dean demanded.

"Aw. Got your diaper in a bunch Deanie weanie?" Uriel taunted.

"Stop!" Sam shouted. "Uriel, please apologize and leave us alone!"

Uriel flung Sam away and got in Dean's face again.

Dean watched as Uriel threw Sam and then got in his face.

"You hurt my brother." Dean snarled.

Dean flung Uriel into the jungle gym. Uriel snarled and shook himself off, and headed back to Dean.

Sam got up and stood in front of Dean to protect.

"Stop it Uriel! Just stop!" Sam shouted.

"What's going on?!" Two voices rang out.

"Castiel!" Dean exclaimed. "We was playing and then we came here to build a 'pala and then-" Dean was cut off.

"Slow down Dean." Castiel said.

"Uriel! What have I told you about playing nice with others? Do you need another spanking as a reminder?" Anna threatened.

"N no ma'am." Uriel stammered.

"Good. But you're grounded anyways." Anna said.

"WHAT?! But-" Uriel tried to say something.

"You. Are. Grounded. End of story! We're going home now." Anna said roughly grabbing his arm. She then looked at Castiel holding Sam in his arms. She was concerned Uriel had hurt him. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine. Just a scrape, an easy fix." Castiel smiled reassuringly at Anna.

"Good. Bye little ones." Anna smiled.

"Bye Anna!" Dean said followed by Sam's "Bye Miss Anna."

She dragged Uriel with her as they headed home.

"Alright let's get you fixed up and head home." Castiel said. "What was that Sam?"

Sam had buried his face in Castiel's shoulder and mumbled something. He lifted his face and repeated what he said.

"You said we'd go get pie. You promised."

"Sammy are you sure? It's okay if you'd rather go home." Dean asked.

"No. Pie." Sam said.

"Pie it is." Castiel grinned.

Dean whooped in happiness at pie, but was still a bit worried about Sam. He was sure after their nap things will be fine.

But first. Pie. Lots of it.

**Lol! Poor Sammy! Lucky it was only a scrape! I remember playing on the playground and I fell from something and landed on a nail. I still have the scar on my left knee. **

**Until Next Time! *puts Uriel in time out* **


	3. Naptime and Night Terrors

**AN: Goooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! First off, this is amazing! I usually don't get in updates on Fridays or such since my laptop died. *throws confetti* Second, Merry Unofficial Drifter Christmas! As Dean would say...maybe Sam...I don't know. Lol! That's my way of saying Happy Valentines Day! I have a date with my couch, a book, and some ice cream. Mmmm ice cream. Lol! So for your Valentine, I give you a new chapter and cuteness! Get your 'awwws' ready! After tomorrow my Valentine tree will be a shamrock tree. St. Patricks Day is right around the corner! I better find my green shirt! I don't like being pinched...Anywhoozles. I had breakfast for dinner. Breakfast. For. Dinner. That's what's up! XD Breakfast for dinner is amazing. In other news, it's snowing...again...Ohio stahp! Make up your mind! Do want to be sunny and warm or cold and snowy? *smacks Ohio* Get your shit together Ohio. Lol! Anyways, when we left off a day at the park turned into a mini brawl. Thankfully no one was hurt badly. Just a little scrape. Phew. Now here we go! **

**1hotpepper-Aw! Cuteness everywhere! And tons more to come! **

**StyxxsOmega-Poor baby. He just wanted play. But he's okay! Just a little scrape. Dean will make it all better! *kills Uriel and sends him to Hell* *mumbles* Little brat. Hurting my baby. Lol!**

**CaptainScenemo-MUCH. ADORABLE. Lol! Thank you darling! **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook!**

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**Naptime and Night Terrors**

Castiel walked into the kitchen after coming home from the diner. He sat the bag which had pie in it, of course, in his hand down and then settled Sam safely on the counter and got out the first aid kit from under the sink. He kept three first aid kits. One upstairs in the bathroom, one in the kitchen, then one in the basement.

"Alright kiddo. Let's get that scrape properly cleaned and bandaged." Castiel smiled soothingly at the baby.

"Okay." Sam behind his thumb. He was tired and wanted to get cleaned up so he could lay down.

Castiel smiled warmly and nodded. He needed to be quick. It was naptime and Sam was already dozing off.

"Cas?" Dean asked tugging on the older angels pants to gain his attention.

"Yeah Dean?" Castiel asked.

He turned to Sam and began cleaning the small scrape.

"Will Sammy be okay?" Dean asked, he already knew the answer but wanted to be absolutely sure.

Castiel chuckled. Once an over protective brother always an over protective brother.

"Yes Dean. He'll be alright. Now go clean up, it's naptime." Castiel said, finishing up with the sleepy Sam.

Dean nodded and headed upstairs carefully. He was reluctant to leave Sam, but he knew better than not to listen to Castiel. If he didn't listen it resulted in either a spanking or time out. It depended.

He took off his sneakers and placed them next to the bedroom door, then headed to bathroom and used the facilities, then washed his hands and face in the kiddie sink that Castiel put in the bathroom.

After cleaning up, Dean went back into the bedroom just as Castiel was carrying in a sleeping Sam. Dean watched as Cas gently laid the little angel in the crib and tucked him in. He then reached for Dean and tucked him in as well.

"Sleep well babies." Castiel whispered and left the room quietly, closing the door behind him. He hurried downstairs when his phone rang.

Dean curled protectively around Sam and felt Sam snuggle into him.

"I'm you got hurt Sammy." Dean whispered.

"I'm okay De." A sleepy voice said.

"I know you are. But I still should've protected you better." Dean said sadly.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know Uriel was going to be there." Sam yawned. "We all know he's a dick and what not. But we just didn't know he was there. So not your fault. Now go to sleep already. I'm tired."

Dean laughed then smiled and snuggled into the blanket then tightened his hold lightly on Sam, and the two angel babies fell into a peaceful sleep. At least for the moment.

Downstairs

Castiel was was talking on the phone with his brother, Gabriel. The called two or three times a week depending on if he was Gabriel or the Trickster.

"Yeah he'll be fine. It was just a scrape. Nothing more." Castiel said.

_"I'm glad. Little brat! Hurting my nephew! I hope Anna gave him a good spanking." _

Castiel chuckled. His brothers and sisters were protective of the babies.

"I'm sure she has Gabriel. I'm pretty sure she grounded him as well." Castiel said.

_"Good! The brat needs to learn. No one touches my nephew!"_

Castiel rolled his eyes.

_"Anyways Cassy kins. I must be going. But I will be over later to smother my babies with love."_

"No candy! Last thing I need is Sam on a sugar high." Cas grumbled.

_"Aw you're no fun."_

"Gabe." Cas warned.

_"Fine. But there are other ways to get him on a sugar high other than candy you know."_

Castiel growled and grumbled something under his breath. He continued to talk to Gabriel for about an hour, then he hung up and sighed.

"Oh big brother. You and your constant need for sugar." Hemumbled.

Castiel then cleaned up bit and grabbed a book. It was a book on parenting. While he was a good father, he wanted to keep it up and do a bit better.

While reading his book he kept an ear out for the babies, sure he had a baby moniter but his hearing was greater and wanted to spring to action if something happened.

Back in the nursery

Sam tossed and turned. He whimpered and then tossed again. He then bolted up right and screamed.

"LUCIFER!" He screamed.

**Poor baby! Wonder what he was dreaming about! We'll find out next chapter! **

**Until Next Time! Curse you Gabe! You and your need for sugar.**


	4. Father Son Talk

**AN: Goooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Back to work! So sorry guys, I meant to have this up last night, but migraine and zombies Lol. This weekend going to go see my bubba for his birthday! (Bubba is what I call my little brother, lol), and Friday,I'm going to Ohio Comicon! Whoo! My first con ever! I'm so excited! I'll have to take something with me to get signatures and I'll have to remember to take my camera so I can take a million pictures. Sigh. It's going to be so fun! Especially since it's my first! Did I mention how excited I was? I did? Whoops...anyways..lol! Ahem. Anywho, this week, updates will be spotty at best. I have a lot to do this week and weekend. So sorry my lovelies if I vanish anymore this week. I will do my best to get updates out to you. Next week should be relatively normal, but we'll see. We'll see. Hope you guys and gals are staying nice and warm. It's been really cold here in Ohio. Brrr. Good thing I have a million blankets. Which reminds me, I'm going to build a blanket fort and color. All day. It will be wonderful. Lol! Anyways, when we left off, Sam was all patched up and he and Dean were put down for their nap. Then Sam woke up screaming! Uh oh!**

**sonyakitzmiller-Aw! I smothered him with lots of hugs and kisses! Lol! **It was so cold in my part! Thank goodness for my many blankets! I hope you stayed warm** Happy Late Valentines Day!**

**1hotpepper-EEP! *hides***

**CaptainScenemo-Aw! Thank you darling! A little angel told me what y'all might like *wink***

**StyxxsOmega-MUAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! Much evil. It's why I'm Empress of the Darkside. Lol!**

**Sabriel's Child-Oh my goodness! That's a lot! Our snow now is mostly ice thanks to the negative degree days.**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome!**

**Father Son Talk**

Castiel jumped when he heard the scream. He ran up the stairs as quickly as he could. He didn't sense anyone in the house other than the babies, and didn't hear anyone getting in.

"Sammy!" He called.

He heard crying coming from the nursery and booked it. He bolted into the room seeing Dean rocking his baby brother and whispering soothing things to him.

"What happened?" Castiel asked.

"Nightmare. A bad one." Dean said sadly.

Castiel looked sadly at his youngest. He was always prone to nightmares. He wished he could stop them but the always come. He went up to the crib and carded a gentle hand through the soft chocolate locks.

"Sam? Are you alright?" Castiel asked.

Sam nodded his head.

"You sure?" Castiel asked.

Sam shook his head.

Castiel sighed and lifted Sam out of Dean's arms and cuddled him close. He watched as Dean stood up and walked across the crib and rubbed his brothers back in comfort.

"Cas?" Sam whispered.

"What's wrong Sam baby?" Castiel asked.

"Lucifer." Sam simply said.

"W what about him baby?" Castiel asked, he saw Dean look at his brother wide eyed.

"H he said he w was coming for me." Sam whispered fearfully. What would the devil want him?

Castiel looked at his baby with a gasp. He had a dream that Lucifer was coming for him.

"It was just a nightmare Sammy. Everything's alright. Lucifer won't get anywhere you! I won't let him!" Dean decarled.

Sam looked at his big brother and smiled. His big brother was awesome! He decided to believe that it was all a dream. He snuggled into his daddy and closed his eyes.

"Feel better?" Dean asked.

"Uh huh." Sam hummed.

"Did I hear my baby Sam I Am had a bad dream?" A voice said from the doorway.

"Uncle Gabe!" Dean called.

"Hi Uncle Gabe." Sam said feeling a bit better.

"Hey kiddos!" Gabriel smiled at them.

"Hello brother." Castiel greeted.

"Castiel. Now then. I came here to spoil these little ones rotten, and since my Sam A Lam had a nightmare, that means double spoils!" Gabriel said with a smile. He liked spoiling his nephews and driving Castiel nuts.

"YAY!" Sam and Dean exclaimed.

"Oh for the love of Father." Castiel grumbled.

Gabriel took Sam and lifted Dean out of the crib while laughing at his brother.

"Anyways, Gabriel. Can you do me a favor?" Castiel asked.

"Sure. What do you need me to do?" Gabriel asked.

"I need to you to watch the babies for a bit. I need to speak to father about something." Castiel said.

"Alright. Is everything okay?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah. I just need to know something." Castiel said. "I'll should be back later tonight."

"Alright. Go on and do what you need. I got the babies." Gabriel said.

"Bye Daddy." Sam said.

"Bye Cas." Dean said.

Castiel disappeared and then Gabriel looked at the babies with a Chesire Cat like grin.

"Alrighty babies! Let's have some fun!" Gabriel said.

Meanwhile With Cas

"Father?" Castiel asked approaching the man at a large desk.

"Castiel. What can I do for you son?" God asked looking up at his youngest.

"Father. My baby, Sam. Had a nightmare." Castiel said.

"Poor thing. Is he alright?" God asked concerned.

"Yes and no. Father. He dreamt that Lucifer was coming. For him." Castiel said.

God was silent for a moment and stood up.

"Castiel I can assure you that Lucifer is in his cage. But just to be on the safe side, I will look in on him. If I deem something un safe, I will transport you and your family to a safe house on Earth and make sure he can't find you." He said.

"But wouldn't it be safer here?" Castiel asked.

"No. It would become a war zone up here, and the babies aren't big nor old enough to fight. It would be safer on Earth." He said.

"Yes Father." Castiel said.

"Off you go then. Oh and Castiel?" God asked.

"Yes?"

"When I return I want to speak to Samuel. I want to be sure my grandson is alright."

"Yes Father." Castiel said.

Castiel felt slightly better, but he was still a little on edge. If Sam's nightmare was true and Lucifer was coming. They were screwed.

**Oh man! Shit's going down! **

**Until Next Time! I just died in your arms tonight! Oh oh! **


	5. This Isn't Good!

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooood eveing my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delays! Weekend and my little brother took the laptop when they left for Indiana. I didn't go because I was at Comic Con in Cleveland and I didn't get home in time to go. My little brother didn't care. He was just glad I was okay being alone all weekend. Yup! I had the house to myself until late in the afternoon. The con was fun! It was my first one ever and I hope I can go to more in the future! We had tons of fun! I would've updated but like I said, they took the laptop with them and I was left my phone I can't update on, and the TV. *shrugs* A whole weekend on my own...sigh. I needed it! Although it did somewhat put me in a dark place after I got to thinking about some things...not good...Don't worry! I'm okay! Promise! Lol. So guys and gals, I was thinking about this story and wanted to make a series with this. So if have any suggestions, ideas, and/or requests please let me know! You can PM me here or on Facebook. Okay, enough rambling! Let's go! When we left off Sammy had a nightmare about Lucifer and was sure he was coming for him! Let's see if it's true! **

**1hotpepper-Sam a Lam! I thought it was a cute nick name for him! And yes Grandpa God! Lol! **

**CaptainScenemo-Aw! Like Dean, Sam calls Castiel by his name unless he's scared, hurt, or sick then Castiel becomes "Daddy", although Sam let's it slip from time to time on accident and on purpose.**

**StyxxsOmega-*opens Cage, kicks Lucifer in it, locks it, walks away* Lalalalalalala. Lol! Can't kill the Devil but you can lock his ass back in his Cage. But in this fic he can die! WHOO! Lol! **

**jleda-Bad Luci! Bad! Lol! Keep my babies safe now! **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**This Isn't Good! **

Castiel sighed as he walked through the front of his house feeling drained and down right exhausted. He entered the living room and smiled at the sight before him.

Gabriel and the babies were all sacked out on the living room floor. Gabriel had Dean in his left arm and Sam was on his chest, with his Batman pacifier in his mouth. Dean was clutching to Sam's hand as if he would disappear in his sleep.

'Pacifier? Sam hasn't wanted that thing for a month. He must really be freaked about this, poor baby. I don't blame him honestly.' Castiel thought.

Sam stopped using his pacifier a month ago, claiming he was too old for them, when Sam himself was only a few months. Dean never used a pacifier claiming they were too babyish and gave the Batman paci to his little brother. Dean was also close to being a year old. Now a days Sam only used the pacifier as a security blanket when he was really sick or stressed.

Castiel took out his phone, yes angels had phones. I know right? Weird. Anyways. He took out his phone and snapped a photo and saved it as his background. He put his phone away and headed for the kitchen.

He noticed the smell of soap and shook his as he grinned. Gabriel and the babies must've made a mess and hurried to clean it before he returned home. Typical.

He sighed suddenly remembering why he came into the kitchen in the first place. He needed coffee. Lots of it.

He made a fresh pot and was about to have his third when he heard the pitter patter of little feet.

He smiled and saw his youngest making his towards him. His hair was sticking out eveywhere, he still had his pacifier in, dragging his moose blanket behind him (Castiel guessed he had it the whole time but it had fallen off), he was still half asleep.

"Hi Sammy." Castiel greeted picking up the sleepy baby.

Sam just sighed and nuzzled into his daddy.

"DId you have a nice nap?" Castiel asked.

Sam nodded, he was still tired. He had another nightmare and sensed his daddy was home and went to look for him.

"Liar. Did you have another nightmare?" Castiel asked.

Sam sighed and snuggled deeper into Castiels chest and then clutched his blanket tighter to him.

Castiel sighed too. When Sam didn't answer him, it told him everything. He had another nightmare about Lucifer.

'Why is this happening to you baby?' He asked himself.

"SAMMY!" A voice cried out.

"In here Dean!" Castiel called knowing who it was and what they were after.

Castiel smiled as Dean came racing in and reached up for his baby brother.

"Gimme!" Dean demanded.

Castiel handed Sam to him and watched as the baby carried the smaller one back to living room and settled into the rocking chair. He watched as Dean rocked back and forth and sang 'Hey Jude' to him.

Gabriel came in and poured himself a cup of coffee and looked over at his nephews and talked Castiel a little bit.

"So dad's looking in on him?" Gabe asked.

"Yes. I hope for all of our sakes he is still in his cage." He said.

"You and me both little brother." Gabriel said.

"Anyways, thank you for watching the babies." Castiel said.

"No problem. They're little angels. Get it?" Gabriel grinned goofily.

Castiel groaned and rolled his eyes.

Elsewhere

An evil laugh could be heard amongst the screams.

"I'll be coming for you little one." He smiled.

He stroked the head of a large Hellhound.

"Oh yes. I'm coming for you and the world will burn as Heaven crumbles."

The laugh turned sinister and wicked. The beings waited for a long time for his chance. He now has his chance and will make Heaven and Earth suffer.

**Uh oh! That's not good! And, aw! Little Sammy! It's okay baby! **

**Until Next Time! *eats some cake because I can***


	6. Grandpa God is Awesome!

**AN: Goooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I'm so sorry y'all! I meant to have this up last night, but my focus was out the window. I would type a sentence and lose focus, type sentence, lose focus. So I gave up and went to bed. Then woke up as a zombie (I wanted to say blonde, but I didn't want to offend anyone! Fun Fact: when I was little I had bright blonde hair! It's the same color as Sam now)! RAWR! Oh wait...brains...braaaaaaaaaainss...*moans* Lol. I know. I'm rambling nonsense. I blame my zombie brain. Maybe I should take a break from The Walking Dead. Lol! Been re watching all the seasons, just for the fun of it. But it might be time for a break. Too many zombies. Anyways. Going to try and make a roll cake! If you don't know what a roll cake is, you can watch Rosanna Pansino make a vanilla and chocolate one on YouTube, you can look them up, or the next time you bite into a Swiss Roll look at it closely. Swiss Rolls or HoHos as I call them, are roll cakes. I want to try and bake one. Should be fun. Lol! I also want to make pinata cookies. They're amazing! Anyways, when we left off, Sammy had another nightmare! Poor baby. Let's go see how he's doing!**

**StyxxsOmega-Of course it is! It's one of my favorites! X3 Thank you as always darling! You rock!**

**jleda-It's Gabriel's fault.**

**CaptainScenemo-Isn't he! I want one!**

**1hotpepper-NOOOOOOOO!**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flames aren't welcome!**

**Grandpa God is Awesome!**

Castiel and Gabriel watched the two babies in the living room as Dean tried to occupy the younger ones mind.

A knock on the door had Dean picking Sam up and running from the room as Castiel had taught him. Angels weren't the fluffy kittens humans thought them to be. If needed they were down right scary and fearsome warriors.

Castiel and Gabriel were battle ready. Their wings were solid steel, they had on angelic armor, and their blades were longer. They got to the door and Castiel carefully opened it.

"At ease my children." A voice soothed.

"Father." Castiel sighed with relief.

"Afternoon Castiel. Gabriel." God greeted.

"Hey dad." Gabriel greeted.

They allowed the head man in and they settled into the living room, not before remembering that Sam and Dean were hiding.

"Samuel, Dean, it's alright to come out now. It's grandpa." God called to the babies.

They heard the little pitter patter of feet. Dean came in carrying Sam. He still had his pacifier in and clutching his blankie.

"Hello young ones." God greeted.

"Hi grandpa." Dean said

Sam waved. He wasn't up for talking. He snuggled back into his big brother trying to hide from everyone.

"Dean bring Samuel to me please." God commanded softly.

Dean nodded and walked up to his grandfather and handed Sam off to him.

Sam felt himself being transfered to his grandfather. He wanted to go back to his brother and take a nap. He was tired.

"Samuel. Please look upon me." God said.

Sam looked up at his grandpa, and blinked owlishly. He was half asleep. His grandpa was warm.

"Sam, what happened in your dreams? The ones with Lucifer?" God asked, he frowned when the felt the baby tense.

Sam took out his paci and took in a shaky deep breath.

"L Lucifer said he was coming for me. Other times he wouldn't say anything, just show me a world of nothing but fire and darkness, sometimes he'd torture me to say yes. Why does he want me to say yes?" Sam asked.

God sighed deeply. He had feared this.

"Sam. You my son are a powerful angel. Just like your uncle Gabriel." God said.

"Father are you saying that Sam's-" Castiel was cut off.

"Yes. Samuel's an archangel." God said.

Gasps were heard. Dean looked at his baby brother in awe. His little Sammy was an archangel.

"What about Dean dad?" Gabe asked curious.

"Dean is like Castiel. A strong warrior angel." God smiled slightly.

"Don't forget good looking." Dean smirked.

Everyone laughed at the young angel's antics. Then things got serious once more.

"I feared this would happen. Lucifer has chosen Sam here to be his 'partner' in the end of days." God said.

"No." Castiel groaned.

"So Sammy has been chosen to end the world?" Dean asked.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA! HE CAN'T MAKE ME!" Sam screamed, he didn't want to end the world!

"Child please calm down. Lucifer will not come for you." God said.

"How father?" Castiel asked.

"One of the many safe houses I've planted on Earth. Take the babies and blend in with the humans." God said.

"Wouldn't be safer here dad?" Gabe asked.

"No. It would become a war zone up here, and the babies are too young to fight." God said.

"But grandpa-" Dean started.

"No Dean." God said firmly. "We need to wait until you're a bit older. It wouldn't be long. Angels age faster than humans."

Dean nodded and climbed into his grandpas lap. He was tired.

"Naptime huh children?" God asked with a smile.

Both babies nodded tiredly.

God smiled again and settled in the rocker. He rocked while singing an old lullaby in Enochian. Within minutes the babies were on a snooze cruise.

"I can take them now father." Castiel whispered.

"No son. Leave them. They won't be babies forever, and I want to hold my grandchildren for as long as I can." God said earning twin smiles from his boys.

God settled into the old chair he had rocked his children and older grandchildren in. While Sam and Dean were still babies, he was going to enjoy it while he could.

Elsewhere

"Soon Samuel. Soon. You won't be able to say no." Lucifer smirked.

The hellhounds came back with a soul crying and howling in pain.

Lucifer smiled a gruesome smile.

"But first. I have to prepare." Lucifer said.

The soul was an angel. Lucifer was going to have fun with it.

**Damn. Poor Sammy! Don't worry baby! Nothing will happen to you! **

**Until Next Time! *Gathers stuff to make another cake***


	7. The War is On!

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooood afternoon my Imperial Storm Army! What's this!? A day update?! Le gaspth! But Pancake, why the day update? Well the laptop's having some technical difficulties and it's as you know, the weekend. So I decided to get this out now, to tie you guys and gals over until Sunday night at least. So yeah. As mentioned the laptop is having some technical difficulties. We think there may be a virus on it. So my dad and brother have been playing with it, trying to figure out what's going on. So guys and gals, if I disappear for a bit, there's why. So bear with me. I'll do my best to get updates out to you guys and gals. So guys, I've been reading other de aging fics and I decided to write one where Sam and Dean have to take care of baby angels while Sam tries to complete the trials. Yay or nay? I still have some stuff to work out with it, but what do you think? I haven't really done anything with the more recent seasons yet. I shall sooner or later...maybe...*flatlines* By the way, I seem to have lost my voice, if you see it, please let me know! (I'm not a big talker in real life but I still need my voice). Anyways, when we left off, Grandpa assured us things are fine and dandy. For now. Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuun! **

**Missy Winchester-Yay! Warm fuzzles! **

**CaptainScenemo-I know right! Big tough God snuggling a baby angel! So cute! **

**StyxxsOmega-The plot thickens! Lol! I know right! Sam is now a badass! Well, he was always a badass. He's a mega badass! XD **

**1hotpepper-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**The War is On! **

Castiel had finished packing and looked at his brother sadly. Gabriel was coming with him to Earth to help with the babies, but he would miss his home here in Heaven. But it wasn't safe up here anymore. No where here was safe anymore. Things had gone from bad to worse in the blink of an eye!

A few short days ago Heaven was invaded by high level demons. The forces rose and fought against them. The war had begun.

God had ordered him to pack up leave before they were discovered by the demons. So he rushed to pack. Gabriel came back and told them of a place he knew, where they would be completely hidden and safe from all creatures, supernatural and human.

The babies were upset to leave their Heavenly home, but it was for the best right now. They knew they would return when it was safe once more. But that could be a while. The two were really going to miss their home.

"Ready to go babies?" Gabriel asked handing Castiel the last box and he transported it to their new Earthen home.

"Yes Uncle Gabe." Dean answered, Sam simply nodded.

Gabriel and Dean frowned. For the last few days when the war started, Sam had fallen oddly silent. Only nodding and shaking his head. The other angels were getting worried and didn't know what to do.

"Alright kiddos, let's go. Time to go to our new home." Gabriel said.

The babies nodded, and grasped their uncles hands and off they went to their new home.

It was nice and big. Like a castle.

"What do you boys think?" Castiel asked coming into the room.

"It's so big! Like my castle!" Dean said in awe.

"That's because it is a castle Deano. It's my castle." Gabriel said with a smile.

"Cool. Right Sammy?" Dean asked hoping the baby would say something.

Sam only nodded and buried his face in Gabe pant leg. Dean frowned and saighed sadly. He wanted his baby brother back.

"Prehaps Sam will feel better after his nap." Castiel said.

Gabriel nodded and went to put Sam down for his nap while Dean helped Castiel to unpack.

Gabriel rocked and sang to the restless baby in his arms. He wished the baby would talk to them and tell them what was wrong. He rubbed the trembling back and continued the lullaby even after Sam fell to sleep.

"I wish you would talk to us baby." He whispered sadly.

When he felt the baby tremble, he knew he was scared. But what was he scared of? Sure there was a war going on and that itself was scary, but he had nothing to really fear. Unless...

"Oh baby. You think this mess is your fault don't you?" As the realization hit him.

Gabriel was really upset now. This was not Sammy's fault! Not no way, not no how! But how was he going to convince the baby of that?

"I'll just have to try my hardest. But for now. Naptime." Gabriel said softly.

He laid down on the bed in they placed in the nursery and settled Sam on his chest. They put a bed there because Sammy was prone to nightmares, so if he had one they wanted to sleep close by to keep their eyes on the little one as well as Dean.

In Heaven

"WHERE IS SAMUEL!" Lucifer all but screamed.

Heaven looked almost ruined. Building were on fire and destroyed. Angels were hurt and others lay deathly still.

"You'll never find him brother! I'll see to that!" Michael shouted.

"Oh dear brother. How will you stop me?" Lucifer asked.

"Any way I can. And you're no brother of mine. Not anymore." Michael snarled.

"Just hand over the baby and I'll be on my way." Lucifer said losing patience.

"No." Michael said.

"LUCIFER!" A voice boomed.

"Oh Father." Lucifer gasped.

The Devil snarled and the war continued.

**Uh oh! Not good! Not good! Aw Sammy! It's okay little baby! **

**Until Next Time! Lost: My voice! If found, tell it to get it's ass back home! **


	8. Hell on Earth Has Come!

**AN: Gooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I meant to have this up last night, but I got sick and I'm still sick. Stupid allergies...ugh. Also the laptop still might have a virus. So guys and gals, I'm going to need your patience. This virus is bad and my dad and brother might not be able to fix it. So please bear with me if I vanish. If the laptop does happen to die, I'll do my best to get to a library and I'll try to update then. But hopefully the virus is fixable and the laptop can be saved. But again need your patience guys and gals! Anyways. Happy March my beloved army! Spring is right around the corner! I don't know about you guys and gals but I am ready for some warm weather. Lol! As much as I like the snow, I'm sick of it and want some rain to bring me some pretty flowers! How about you guys? Sick of the snow yet? Or do you want more? Anyways. This fic is nearly done! Only a few chapters left! I don't want this to drag on, so only a few chapters left! Then on to the next fic! Anyways, when we left off, Sammy fell into silence, blaming himself! Poor baby! And the war continues to rage! Let's go see how everyone's doing! **

**CaptainScenemo-Shit is going down! And Sam's seen freakier stuff before. I'm sure that won't be an issue! Although I do see him being startled and then ducking a table hiding. Lol! **

**jleda-Poor baby! Don't worry! He'll be okay! **

**StyxxsOmega-Aw! Sleepy baby! Lol! He'll be okay! And Luci's relentless! He's probably already closing in on the babies! **

**SnarryMoreidLover-Hey darling! Nice to hear from you! It has been a while. And aw! Thank you so much! And I will send a PM your way sometime this week! **

**1hotpepper-Uncle Gabe is the best! Lol! Sammy will be okay! **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**Hell on Earth Has Come!**

A few weeks later

After a few weeks of silence, Sammy had finally started talking. Little by little he began to speak, and now was back to his old self.

Castiel was grateful. He was beginning to wonder if had would have to take Sam to a human doctor to solve the problem. But thanks to Dean and with the help of his brother Gabe, Sammy was well on to the road of recovery.

'Although my baby still blames himself. It'll take much more than cuddles and sweets to convince him it's not his fault.' Castiel thought sadly to himself.

"What's got you in such deep thought little brother?" Gabriel asked walking into the living room coming behind Cas.

"How Sam is getting better, but yet, he still thinks all this is his fault. It'll take much to convince him it's not, and what if he relapses?" Castiel asked.

"He's not going to relapse. He's going to be just fine." Gabriel said soothingly.

"How do you know?" Castiel asked.

"Because he has us. He has family. You, me, and Dean. Sam will be alright. When the war's over we'll go home and still be a family." Gabe said.

Castiel nodded and smiled a little.

"When did you get so wise brother?" Castiel asked.

"Hey! I've always been smart. I'm not just a pretty face you know." Gabriel said.

Castiel laughed and so did the babies apparently having heard him.

"Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better." Dean said with a smirk.

Sam giggled and the others felt light and happy to hear their baby actually happy and having fun! Their moods swiftly changed however when the baby started shaking and panting like he had ran a marathon.

"Sammy?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Sam what's wrong?" Castiel asked kneeling beside the baby.

"Lucifer. He's here." Sam whispered.

Gabriel disappeared to make sure the sigils and protection charms were intact and in place. Castiel grabbed the babies and headed to the panic that Gabriel had made. To a human it would like a metal room with a giant fan, but to the angels it was made into a decent sized apartment just in case they would have to hide in there for long periods of time.

Gabriel came back and entered the panic room locking them in tight.

"Everyone alright?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes." Castiel said.

"Uh huh." Dean said.

Sam didn't say anything. He was still staring off into space, he was still shaking, and his breathing hadn't improved.

Castiel cooed and rocked the baby. When that didn't help, Castiel had no choice but to send Sam into sleep himself, so he could relax. He didn't want him to pass out. The poor baby was so spooked, sleep was the best thing for him right now.

"Poor baby. Sleep is for the best Cas. You did the right thing." Gabe assured the worried father.

"Is Lucifer really here?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know. If he is, he's hiding himself well. We should've sensed him." Gabe said.

"But why did Sammy sense him? We can't, so why him?" Dean asked.

"Maybe Luci wanted to scare Sam. If that's the case he succeeded." Gabriel growled.

"Now what?" Dean asked.

"Now we wait baby. We can't go back out there just yet. Especially if Lucifer is here on Earth. He'll find us quickly." Gabriel said.

Dean nodded and raised his arms wanting to be picked up. Castiel managed to do it while still holding the sleeping Sam. Dean rubbed his brothers small back wishing his brother didn't have to go through this shit.

Somewhere on Earth

"I know you're here somewhere Samuel." Lucifer said.

He ran his hand down his Hellhounds back.

"I will find you. You will be mine. You cannot run!" Lucifer snarled.

He turned to the Hellhound and unlatched him from the chain that he was holding.

"Find Samuel and bring him to me, unharmed. Go." He commanded.

The Hellhounds took off in search of the baby.

"If I can't have you Samuel, then the world will burn. Just like your precious Heaven." He smirked evilly.

His evil venomous laughter filled the night sky. The world was in great danger and the babies were in for it!

**Oh no! Lucifer's on Earth! This isn't good! Okay guys and gals, remember we're almost to the end! Don't worry! Happy ending! **

**Until Next Time! *Shakes fist at laptop* Stupid laptop and your stupid virus! **


	9. Lucifer's Here! And He's Mad!

**AN: Gooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Ugh. This stupid weather has me sick again. Need warmer weather now. I almost never get sick in the spring or summer. My scratchy throat has stolen my voice. It's coming back, slowly but surely, I have a runny nose, and annoying headache that just doesn't want to leave me. Sigh. This really sucks! This is like the fifth time this winter I've been sick. Stupid weather. So stupid. Lol. Alright I'm done ranting about about the weather. For now. X3 So how about this mini Hellatus? It's killing me! Thank goodness for the 4 hour back to back Grimm marathon! Lol! And catching up on other shows and my reading! Such a bookworm I is. Anyways guys and gals. Laptop still has a virus, but I think it's mostly under control now. I think. I know nothing about computers. Literally nothing. Only know how to work the inter-webs. Lol. Anyways. I've been in such a baking mood lately, that I might bake some Supernaturally delicious treats! It'll be spectaculacular! XD That episode always makes me laugh. If I can I'll post pictures on Facebook and maybe Deviant Art (speaking of, I need to get to work on some new art work). Anywhoozles. Let's get going! When we left off Lucifer was on Earth! Uh oh! Let's see what happens next!**

**StyxxsOmega-Lol! *kicks Lucifer where the sun doesn't shine* Bitch. Lol! And aw! Sammy says thank you! He loves it! **

**SnarryMoreidLover-We think someone downloaded something they weren't suppose to and it caused the virus. Anyways. Bad Luci! Go to your room! **

**CaptainScenemo-Aw! I'm sorry I keep breaking your heart! But Sammy is a bit of heart breaker! Lol! And who doesn't coo at baby Sammy? He's just so cute! I want one...**

**jleda-Yeah Luci! Leave him alone! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**Lucifer's Here! And He's Mad!**

Castiel was pretty sure they had been hiding the panic room/apartment for at least a few days. They really didn't have a way of knowing. There was no calender, they didn't have phones, nor computers. So telling time or what day it was a little impossible. At least for now. He made a mental to tell Gabriel to at least put some clocks down here.

"It would be nice to at least tell time." Castiel grumbled.

He looked into the living room and frowned. Sam was scribbling on paper but he was still the same as he was before.

Sammy had calmed down after he had awoken from his nap but he was being very weary of everyone. He spoke very little and shook a lot. He was shivering like he was cold and his skin felt clammy.

"Sam? Want a little snack?" Castiel asked, Sam hadn't eaten much either.

Sam shook his head and went back to his drawing. Castiel stole a glance at the drawing and frowned.

The once white paper was covered in red for blood, and yellow, orange, and blue for fire. There were also stick figures of what he imagined were fallen angels and there were other which he guessed where demons and Lucifer.

He gently took the crayon out of the babies hand.

"I think that's enough for today buddy." Castiel said. "Come on Little One. Let's go do something more productive."

Castiel took him into the kitchen and got to work on lunch or dinner. Which ever it was. He tried to engage Sam and try to break him out this new found shell.

Nothing worked. Dean tried to get to him to talk and such after they ate. But he didn't have any luck.

"Come on Sammy. Don't shut us out. Please talk to us." Dean begged.

"Lucifer's on Earth Dean. I can feel him. He feels cold and so angry." Sam whispered shakingly.

"Sammy are you sure?" Gabriel asked walking into the room.

"Uh huh. He's super mad. He's coming for me." Sam whispered again.

"He won't get you! I won't let him!" Dean said firmly.

"Dean he could kill you." Sam whispered.

"He won't. We'll be him!" Dean said like a promise.

"Okay." Sam whispered unsure.

Castiel and Gabriel were about to say something when they heard a noise coming from upstairs.

"Stay here. I'll check it out." Gabriel said.

"Be careful." Castiel said.

Gabriel nodded and went to check out the noise. He carefully and quietly went upstairs and searched the castle. He didn't see the Hellhound or his brother coming in.

Back in the panic room/apartment

"You babies stay here. I'll check on Gabriel." Castiel said.

Dean and Sam nodded and went to hide in the closet.

When Gabriel didn't come back after a while they got worried. Castiel didn't want to leave the babies, but he needed to see if Gabriel was alright.

He got upstairs and the scent of blood hit him. He looked around when he gasped. Gabriel was all bloody.

"Gabriel!" Castiel gasped.

He knelt in front of his brother and sighed when he felt he was still breathing and alive.

"Gabriel. What did this?" He asked.

"L Lucifer..." Gabriel whispered.

"Hello little brother." A voice said behind him.

Castiel gasped and looked behind him.

Back in the panic room

"DADDY!" Sam screamed suddenly feeling Castiel's pain.

"Sam! What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Daddy's hurt." Sam gasped.

"What?!" Dean asked.

"Daddy's hurt! So's Uncle Gabe!" Sam cried.

"Oh babies. Come out come out where ever you are..." A voice sing sang.

"Lucifer." Sam whipsered fearfully.

The closet door opened and revealed the angry archangel.

"Hello babies." He smiled wickedly.

'Shit! We're screwed!' Dean thought.

**Oh no! Lucifer found them! Only two chapters left guys and gals!**

**Until Next Time! *nose falls off after blowing it so much* Damn it...**


	10. My Free Will

**AN: Goooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the slight delay! Had some technical difficulties. They've been dealt with and hopefully won't cause anymore problems. Hopefully. Anyways, I'm so excited! My Bubba's coming home next Friday for spring break! Yay! I didn't get a chance to see him for his birthday. I was with a friend and didn't get home in time, so I was home alone all weekend that weekend. It was nice to have the house to myself, but my anxiety kicked in a few times and made me paranoid. Sigh. Stupid anxiety. I haven't had an acutal attack since the sixth grade. Which is awesome! I use to get them a lot, most minor, but some have had me sent home from school and sick the next the day or really tired. Anywhozzles. Only one chapter left! Don't worry! Happy endings are coming. Cause you guys and gals know, I can't do sad endings. At least on here. I have writen plenty of death fics and fics with very sad ending. But those never leave my notebooks. They remain in the dark. Where they shall be. Forever. Dun dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn! Lol! Alright let's go! When we left off, Lucifer found the babies! NO! **

**StyxxsOmega-A valient effort, but Lucifer is pretty powerful. They appreciate the help none the less! Anyways, don't worry! Angel Babies will become a series. So if you have any ideas, suggestions, etc. Let me know! **

**CaptainScenemo-XD Made my night! **

**1hotpepper-*turns into little Hellwolf puppy form* *gives you the puppy eyes and paws the refrigerator* *whines***

**Snarry-Hey darling! Thank you! But the laptop I'm using isn't mine. It's my moms. Mine has been broken for months now. **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome!**

**How I use My Free Will**

Sam was shaking. He was so scared! Dean was right in front of him protecting him like always. But he didn't want Dean to protect him. He wanted him to run and hide! He wanted his family safe!

'I'm the one he's after! This is all my fault!' Sam thought.

"Dean. Run. Please, just go find daddy and Uncle Gabe. Find them and take them to Heaven." Sam whispered.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Dean whispered back.

"What are we whispering about? Anyways, Deano. You're in the way." Lucifer said.

Lucifer snapped his fingers and Dean was gone.

"DEAN! WHERE IS HE?" Sam demanded.

"Home. To ruins of Heaven." Lucifer said.

Sam gasped. His home was in ruins? That couldn't be! It had to be a lie! Heaven couldn't be destroyed.

"It's ruined. Sorry little one. Now, your place is with Uncle Lucifer. Side by side. Ruling a world of demons and the dead. It will be glorious!" Lucifer smiled.

Sam shook his head and tried to move out his hiding place to go find his family, but Lucifer wasn't having it. He grabbed Sam by the back of his pajamas and held him in front of his face.

"You will join me Samuel. You don't have a choice." Lucifer snarled.

"I always have a choice. And I choose my family!" Sam growled.

This angered Lucifer. He threw the child in a violent fit and watched as Sam hit the ground hard and was dazed almost unconscious. He was angry because he was banished in Heaven for having what Sam had. Free will. His Father wanted nothing of it for his angelic children and gave to his human children instead. He was then casted out by Michael and he created Hell and all it's demons.

'If I can't have free will, no one can.' He thought.

Sam looked at Lucifer through blurred vision. The darkness was threatening to swallow him whole. If he did, he wouldn't be able to fight. He had a choice. To fight Lucifer and throw him back to Hell! He looked over at the far wall that led to the kitchen and squinted. A sword had appeared! His grandfather's sword!

He got up shakingly and used his powers for the first time. He threw Lucifer and pinned him to the wall. He made it to the blade and touched it. A bright light surrounded him and when it faded Lucifer gasped.

Sam was in his true form. He was six foot four, his long locks longer and in pulled back into a ponytail, he was full of muscles, his Heavenly robes were elegant and covered with armor made of the same metal as angel blades, his wings were a thing of beauty, darker than when he was a baby and highlighted brightly. All in all, Sam was gorgeous.

Lucifer gaped at the beautiful angel before him.

"It's true. You're an archangel." Lucifer whispered.

"Yes. And you are done clinging to this world." Sam said walking up to Lucifer.

He lifted the blade and sunk it into Lucifer's heart, killing him.

"Back to the lonely brimstone world you belong." Sam said sadly.

He felt bad for his Uncle Lucifer. If he had only used his free will for good and peace, he would've been so loved by many. But chose to use his free will for evil and is so hated and feared instead.

He would time to mourn another day. He had a family and a home to fix.

He found his bloody and broken family upstairs. He let silent tears fall. He gathered them and transported them home to Heaven. He cried when he saw that Lucifer was right. It was in ruin. Many of his family had fallen.

He stood and used his grace to repair what had been lost. A beautiful light filled the sky and Heaven and it occupants, were revived. When the light was gone, all angels rejoiced at the new lives and their home returned to beauty.

Sam smiled weakly, and collapsed, before he hit the ground he was reverted back to a baby.

"SAMMY!" Dean cried out to him noticing him for the first time.

Sam remained motionless.

**NOOOOO! SAMMY! Don't worry y'all. You know me, can't leave Sammy dead for long.**

**Until Next Time! *sits on the couch munching a big bowl of popcorn***


	11. Couldn't Let You Go

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Weekends...I tell you what. Friday's I'll try to get out early updates to tie you guys and gals over until Sunday night or Monday. Monday I will try to get out two chapters. One early and then the nightly one. Anyways. This is the final chapter! But not the end of this road. This will be a series, so Angel Babies will live on! I have another series I want to do, just trying to piece things together. It'll also be my first J2 fic/series. So I hope it goes okay! Like I said, just need to get all pieces together. In other news. POKEMANS! Lol. I don't care for Pokemans, but I have an emulator on my phone and I have Fire Red that I just completed, and Emerald I just started! I haven't played Pokemans in years. I don't really care for it, nor the show. And yes, I keep saying Pokemans. Because. I. Can! Lol! Sorry guys and gals. The weekend I was pretty much isolated and had a crap ton of sugar. Damn it Gabe! You and your need for all things sugary! XD This mini Hellatus is still killing me! I need new episodes. Like now! Right. Now. Thank goodness for the books and DVDs. So guys and gals, I hope y'all remembered to set your clocks forward! Dammit! I lost an hour of sleep. When we left off, Sammy defeated Lucifer and fixed Heaven! Woot! **

**StyxxsOmega-You can PM ideas anytime either here or Deviantart! (Speaking of which, I got my hand things! I love them! Thank you so much!) Yay! *dances with you***

**Snarry-Thank you as always darling! I hope you have a wonderful week! Hugs and kisses! **

**CaptainScenemo-Sammy is a lovebug! Not an evil or hateful bone in his little body! All the feels! **

**jleda-HAHAHAH! He got beat by a baby! Good job little Sammy!**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**Couldn't Let You Go**

"SAMMY!" Dean cried as he ran as fast as he could on his little legs to his fallen brother.

Castiel and Gabriel reached the baby first. Gabriel swooped up Dean as Castiel picked up Sam.

"Sam? Sam can you hear me?" Castiel asked.

"Sammy? Sammy wake up!" Dean cried from Gabe's arms.

"Sam? Open your eyes buddy. Please!" Gabe plead.

"Sam, please wake up for Daddy." Castiel said with tearfully.

"He'll awaken." A voice behind them said.

They turned and saw their father.

"Father. Sam." Castiel said softly and shakingly.

"I know Castiel. He did a beautiful job. And his reward. His life." He smiled.

God went up to Cas and watched as stepped back, holding his child protectively.

"It's alright Cas. I just want to help him." God said.

Castiel nodded and let his father heal his child. A bright light surrounded Sam and he took a breath.

"You saved him." Castiel whispered letting the tears fall.

"Of course. He saved us. He saved us all. In return I saved him. Plus, he is my grand child. I would've been miserable if I had let him die." God said rubbing the baby's cheek with his thumb.

"Now that Heaven is repaired and Sam is safe. You may return home." God said.

The angels nodded and headed for their old house. Once there, they saw that it was brand new, but it was the same as it was before. It was a little bigger, but they didn't really notice. Castiel took Sam upstairs to the nursery and laid him down in the crib. Gabriel brought Dean in and watched as Dean gathered the blanket and tucked Sam in with him snuggled to his side.

"I love you Sammy. Please don't ever leave me again." Dean whispered and fell into sleep.

Castiel and Gabe looked after the babies all night. They didn't need sleep. Adults angels didn't food either. They looked after their babies vowing to never let them out of their sight again ever, and to do better protecting them.

Two Days Later

"Found you Dean!" Sam giggled.

"I guess I'm it then." Dean smiled.

After Sam had woken up he was shaken but the events of what happened. So for the last two days, his family and all the other angels showered him with love and praise.

Sam came out his shell and started acting like himself.

"I don't want to play anymore." Sam said.

Dean looked at his brother worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I just smelled cookies and I really want one. Don't you?" Sam asked.

Dean laughed. Sam was definitely back. And he couldn't be happier.

"Race ya!" Dean called.

Sam smiled and raced after his brother. He was going to be just fine.

**And that's the end you guys! No epilogue. I didn't have one planned so this is the finale! Tomorrow the new story will be out! Hopefully. So keep your eyes out for it! Thanks to all who liked, followed, alerted, and favorited! You guys and gals are awesome! Special thanks, to my reviewers and regular readers, you guys and gals rock! **

**See ya the Next Thrilling Season of Supernatural! **


End file.
